


Weekly Anonymous

by Ninfed



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AA AU, F/F, and laura is a journalist carmilla cant figure out, basically carmilla cant get over elle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfed/pseuds/Ninfed
Summary: Carmilla is a drunk in recovery, going to AA every week with the help of her brother, Will and her best friend Danny. Laura suddenly starts to show up to the sessions and maybe Laura can help Carmilla and Carmilla help Laura.Literally everything about this is a WIP. It could change.





	Weekly Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super not sure about this story but feel free to tell me what you think or what I should add or take away. Hit me up here or on tumblr at brickbeep.

The first thing Carmilla noticed when she was very rudely awoken was that she was being hit with a pillow.

“What the fuck?” Turning her head, she saw her not-quite-girlfriend, Shana, hitting her with the closest pillow.

“Who the hell is Elle?!” Shana finally stopped hitting her, glaring at her, obviously waiting for Carmilla’s answer.

“Well,” Carmilla started, finally sitting up, “she was my first love.” Sensing this conversation was about to go south, she started gathering her clothes.

“Why are you dreaming about her?” Shana demanded, crossing her arms angrily over the pillow.

“That’s kinda what happens when you’re in love with someone sweet cheeks.”

Carmilla already has her shoes on and is almost out of the still-dark bedroom when she hears Shana let out a piercing, unintelligible yell Carmilla assumes is some kind of curse at her.

“We were never serious! You knew that!” Carmilla yells back to her, already moving closer to the door.

She’s quick to exit once things start to fly at her head. 

Once she’s out onto the streets, she takes a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air. Pulling out her phone she punches in the familiar number and waits impatiently for her brother to pick up. 

“It’s 3 AM.” Is all Will says into the phone, voice groggy and mildly irritated.

“Yeah and I know you were about…” she checks her watch. 3:35. “25 minutes from waking up so meet me for coffee at the usual place.” She knows he won’t say no to her, he loves their coffee place and his work days are long so caffeine is a necessity.

A long groan comes from the phone. “Fine! But you’re paying!”

“Like I don’t every single time!” Hanging up, she hopped on her bike, revving the engine a few times just to be spiteful- Shana’s neighbors always did hate her motorcycle. 

Carmilla’s favorite part about driving in the early hours of the morning is how quiet it is. She can fly past the sleepy buildings and slow traffic lights, she found it incredibly peaceful. 

Pulling up to the diner, she nodded to the waitress, Danny, through the window. Danny and Carmilla met in juvie. Carmilla got caught driving intoxicated underage with open containers of liquor and Danny was charged with selling and using heroin. When they got out they kept each other in line. The NA and AA meetings were held in the same community center so they would go together and make sure the other was going. Really, they were both too stubborn to be the first one not to go to their meetings. Ever since they’d been inseparable. Neither would admit it but they were close friends now.

“You’re here early, Elvira.” Danny said, not looking up from the table she was clearing.

Carmilla clutched her chest, feigning shock. “Oh god, I thought the zoo let a giraffe get out. Phew. Got dumped so I’m meeting Will before he goes to work.”

“Har har. Dumped? By what’s her name… Sharon, right? God what a dumb name.” Her voice carries through the diner as she sets the dirty dishes by the sink. “Oh hey, are we still on for the 6 AM meeting? I get off at 5.” 

“It’s Shana but yep. The usual way. Am I driving to the meeting or you?” Flopping down by the counter, she flipped through the menu, looking through the laminated pages like she didn’t have it memorized already. 

Danny wrinkled her nose as she poured Carmilla a cup of coffee. “Even worse name. I knew I shouldn’t have let my mom take the car today. I guess I can get on your death trap.”

“Woah are you trash talking my baby, the love of my life, the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the reason I ge- “Danny tossed some packets of sugar at her.

“I get it, I get it. You love your bike.”

“Apologize to Juliet.”

“No. It’s a bike.”

“Her name is Juliet and I lov- “

“Holy crap Kitty. We get it, you love your bike. Hey Danny, the usual?” Will slid onto the seat next to Carmilla, ruffling her hair. 

“Oh, fuck off, like you don’t feel the exact same way about your car!” Carmilla shoved her brother.

Will grumbled into his coffee, saying nothing.

“Oh hey, Carmilla, I know you’re in the market for a new sponsor. I found someone that might fit perfectly.” Danny said over her shoulder, flipping their eggs.

“God please do not say that chick with the crazy eyes. I trust her as far as I can throw her.”

“No,” Danny laughed, bringing Carmilla and Will’s food out to them. “This girl usually goes to the late-night meetings but her schedule changed recently so now she’s going to your meetings. And I know you won’t be interested in her.” She said confidently, leaning against the counter. 

Will scoffed. “Carmilla? Not interested in a girl? Yeah right. That’ll be the day.”

Carmilla elbowed Will, “Why do you say that?”

“Well for starters she has a kid,” Carmilla wrinkled her nose. “And she is exactly like you, dark, broody and most of all, moody.” 

“Okay, you’re right. Not my type.” Carmilla finished off her coffee. “Single moms are super not anything I’m interested in and I hate myself so, for once and once only, I’ll admit you’re right.”

Danny pulled out the notebook in her apron and started frantically writing on it. “Gotta write this down before I forget… Carmilla Karnstein… said I, Danny Lawrence… was right…”

“Fuck off.” Glaring at Danny, the door dinged and another waitress made her way inside the diner, muttering something about kids being late to day care. 

Danny greeted the waitress and clocked out, while Carmilla threw two twentys on the tables. She flicked Will’s ear making him choke on his coffee.

“I’ll text you, nerd.” She said as Danny emerged from the back with her coat and bag. 

“Thanks for breakfast, have a good meeting,” he called after her.

“If you kill me I swear to god I’ll haunt you so hard,” Danny muttered as she slid on the bike behind Carmilla. 

“Ooooh, kinky.” Starting up the bike, she sped off, making Danny yelp. Carmilla loved doing that to her, it worked every time.

 

Pulling up to the community center, Carmilla took her helmet off and laughed. 

“I know just how to make you scream, Lawrence.” 

“Shut up or you’ll make us late,” Danny said, shoving her helmet into Carmilla’s chest. 

“Carmilla Karnstein has never been late a day in her life,” Carmilla said, a smug look on her face.

Danny stopped in front of the door, her phone buzzing. “Oh hey! The girl I said should sponsor you is here.” 

“Oh great. What’s her name?” Holding the door open for Danny, still engrossed in her phone.

“My name is Quinn. You must be Camilla.” A lanky girl with wavy dark brown hair stood by the stairs, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. 

“It’s Carmilla.” Crossing her arms, she glared at Quinn. Danny looked between the two for a second and burst out laughing. 

“Best pairing ever.” Patting Carmilla’s arm, she moved to go to her NA meeting. “Have fun. Thanks again Quinn.”

Waving goodbye to Danny, Quinn pushed off the wall. “Shall we?” She gestured to the stairs leading to the meeting.

Carmilla said nothing, but followed Quinn up the stairs.

“So Cramilla,” Quinn started and Carmilla gritted her teeth. “I hear you need a sponsor.”

“If you can’t even get my name right then you can fuck right off. Even if you are friends with Danny.” Carmilla stopped where she was.

“Kid, I’m fucking with you. You need a sense of humor along with a new wardrobe.” She laughed, gesturing to Carmilla’s leather jacket.

“It goes with my bike!” Carmilla protested.

Shrugging, Quinn entered the room the meeting is held in. Carmilla already had plenty of caffeine to fuel her anxiety so she didn’t even bother with the snacks or coffee, she found a nice seat in the back and settled in.

“Carmilla get up here.” Quinn waved at her, grabbing her attention long enough to gesture for her to move closer to the front. 

She shook her head no, which just prompted Quinn to walk back to her and physically drag her to the seat. Crossing her arms, she let out a defeated huff. The blonde next to her giggled, and didn’t stop even when Carmilla sent her the iciest glare she could manage.

“Thanks for the support Cupcake,” she sighed, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

“Well it’s not like you put up much of a fight. I think you secretly wanted to sit up here with me.” There was a playful look in her eyes that Carmilla couldn’t look away from.

“Whatever you say,” she rolled her eyes, halfway at herself for the lame comeback. “What’s your name, Cupcake?”

The blondes answer was cut off by the meeting starting. 

The group went around, sharing their experiences. Carmilla had heard all kinds of stories so listening to the same stories every day makes it hard to stay awake. At one point the blonde nudges her, she’d drifted off and the blonde gave her a disappointing look.

Finally, it came to Quinn.

“Hello everyone, my name is Quinn, and I’m an alcoholic. I started drinking when I was 12, my parents weren’t around so it was me and my other siblings. I took care of them mostly, with help from friends and neighbors. So, the stress soon caused me to drink more. By the age of 17 I was drinking before school or just not even going to school. I hit 18 and a friend sat me down with my siblings and told me I need to get help. I resisted, and ran around for a while, doing what I needed to do to get by. And that’s how I ended up with Jackson. Well ‘ended up’ makes it sound like I don’t want him. I love my son and when I found out I was pregnant, I went back to my family and asked them to help me. 4 years later here I am.”

Carmilla looked at her, shocked. Four years seemed impossible, but Quinn has done it, almost by herself with a kid. Carmilla might have drank herself under the table if she was doing this as a single mother. She was so lost in thought she didn’t even hear them ask if she wanted to share. 

“Carmilla, are you going to share?” Quinn poked her arm, bringing her back to reality. 

Carmilla cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. My name is Carmilla and I’m an alcoholic. I started drinking with an ex of mine, her name was Elle. She took me to parties, we would drink, have fun and we fell in love. Or maybe I did. We broke up, I started drinking heavily. I was drunk one night, leaving a party, I had open containers in my car and I drove home. I was pulled over and I got put into juvie for a while. I met someone who even after my required sessions here, helped me have the motivation and the will to keep coming. It’s still hard,  
even after all this time not to drink. I visit my brother and I see his alcohol and I know I could probably drink and get away with it but I would lose all that I’ve accomplished here.”

Shuffling awkwardly, she sat back down, looking to the blonde next to her, wondering what her story was. 

The blonde passed on sharing. 

Carmilla decided she would catch her at the end of the meeting, most people stuck around to chat.

Unfortunately, the blonde was out of sight before Carmilla could even stand.

“Looking for someone?” Quinn asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“Uh, yes. I mean no. Uh, your story. Really inspiring,” she stuttered, still looking for the blonde.

“Thanks. But I think you found the blonde next to me more inspiring than anything.” 

“What? No, she just snarked me I was shocked that’s it.” Carmilla crossed her arms, walking down the stairs with Quinn.

“I know you wait for Danny, but I’ve got to get to work. I’ll see you. Here’s my number if you changed your mind about me being your sponsor.” Quinn waved and exited through the double doors.

Plopping down on the couch next to the stairs, she pulled out her phone, pulling up some stupid game she downloaded exactly for this moment. Danny liked to talk to people in her meetings, unlike Carmilla. 

“Yeah, I went to the meeting. No, it was different than the ones at home.” Carmilla looked up, she couldn’t see who was talking. “I didn’t know anyone here. Yeah, I think she would have liked this one. There was a single mom who was really inspiring. I’m glad I went too. I’ll call you later. I love you too, Dad.”

Carmilla tried not to listen, she did, but it sounded like the blonde she sat next to.

The blonde came around the corner, and jumped when she saw Carmilla.

“Oh! I didn’t even hear you walk by,” the girl blushed, brushing hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been told I’m quiet like a cat,” she stood, holding her hand out for the girl to shake. “Carmilla Karnstein.”

The girl took her hand. “Laura Hollis. I’m sorry your ex did that to you but I’m glad you’re getting help.”

Carmilla laughed a little, “Yeah, it really does help.”

Laura’s phone buzzed, and she gave Carmilla an apologetic glance. “Work calls, it was nice to meet you Carmilla! See you next week!” 

Before Carmilla could even get a response, Laura was gone, out the door. 

She sat gently back on the sofa, wondering if she’d ever get Laura to sit still long enough to learn anything about her.


End file.
